


Penitent

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Use, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Sometimes, a Brotherhood punishment can involve something more humbling than usual.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956241
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Paladin Danse was _mad._

It wasn’t hard to notice. It had been two hours since they had gotten back to the station, and he had barely spoken to her except to order her to clean her station. Haylen had obeyed, though she hadn’t been happy to at all. She understood _why_ he had been angry, but it still didn’t seem fair. She had acted in a way she thought she was right and she probably would’ve done it all over again if she had to. Still, Danse didn’t agree, and at the end of the day, _he_ was her commanding officer, not the other way around. Maybe he needed time to cool off, because by the time Danse called her into the old office, he seemed a little more relaxed, though his shoulders were still set angrily.

“Haylen,” he began, his eyes dark as they settled on her. “Close the door.”

Swallowing, the scribe obeyed, straightening up with her arms clasped behind her back. “Sir.”

“You understand you could’ve endangered Knight Worwick’s life with the stunt you pulled,” he pointed out, his pose mirroring hers as he took a few steps closer to her.

Haylen bit her lip. “Sir, with all due respect, I didn’t know Knight-Sergeant Dawes was there.”

Danse shook his head. “Not the point, Scribe. I gave you an order and you didn’t follow it, because you thought you knew better. Instead Worwick almost got a full set of ghoul teeth in his throat and it was only Knight Rhys’ quick thinking that spared you.”

Haylen shuffled, glancing down. “I’m sorry, sir. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

Danse sighed. “I’m fully aware of that, Scribe. Which is why I’m struggling to decide your punishment. We’re low on options out here and you’re our best medic. I can’t bench you for a week the way I might be able to do for _Rhys,_ for example. But you need to learn to trust my judgement.”

“Yes, sir.” Haylen sagged. “What do you suggest?”

“A lesson in trust,” Danse replied. “You need to trust that your brothers will have your back. But I also need to know that you trust _me._ Do you know what the Penitentiary is?”

Haylen swallowed. That punishment was infamous. “We don’t have one of those to hand, sir.”

Danse shook his head. “We don’t. But there’s a station downstairs. You would need to require _trust,_ however, for this punishment to work. It’s either that or I have to delay the mission by grounding you. Four days in the Penitentiary, or a week doing inventory and research.”

Her cheeks burned. _Seriously? That was it?_ “Those are my only options?”

“Those are your two choices,” Danse clarified, as though that helped much with her decision. “You are aware, I hope, that you can refuse the Penitentiary. Nobody will give you trouble for it.”

Four days. Four days in the Penitentiary, and then the punishment would be over, rather than a week delaying the mission and having to do inventory. The choice was simple.

“Then if those are my only choices, I pick the Penitentiary, sir,” Haylen said with a slow sigh.

“I assume you’ve heard how it works,” Danse began. His feet shuffled a little as he spoke.

 _How it works._ The heat _dropped._ “Yeah,” Haylen drawled, “I’ve heard.”

* * *

The motor pool below the station was chilly, and Haylen stared at the garage door, half-expecting it to swing open without warning. She knew it wouldn’t – Danse had made sure it was locked down before he had even let her in the room – but still; that would be either embarrassing or deadly, depending on what was standing on the other side of it.

Not that she would even be able to see it. Hopefully that wouldn’t be cause of death for her.

Danse finished securing her to the station, having stayed silent the whole time as he carefully knotted the various ropes keeping her knelt there. Haylen didn’t know what was worse, the idea of him _talking_ her through being tied up to an armour station, or the pressing silence. And it didn’t help that she couldn’t stop herself from sucking in a breath as his hands carefully tightened the knots, his touch warm against her even through the layers of clothes that separated their bare skin.

It wasn’t like that. The bindings were there to symbolise her literal binding commitment to the Brotherhood in lieu of the usual _steel_ handcuffs, and Danse tying them was symbolic of his duty of care towards her. It didn’t mean anything ridiculous like, say, him actually _wanting_ to fuck her.

“You can back out if you want,” Danse reminded her, testing the bindings as he finally broke his silence. “Any time. Doesn’t matter how long you’ve been down here, just say the word.”

“Thanks, but I can take it,” Haylen assured him, shuffling to adjust her kneeling position a little.

The Paladin nodded, carefully removing her hood and hat, and pulling a blindfold from his pocket that he secured around her eyes, blinding her to whatever went on around her. Haylen shifted a little, getting accustomed to it. It wasn’t something she had ever had done to her before and the sudden touch of Danse’s leather gloves forced one of those sharp little breaths from her. She needed to get ahold of herself, or her commanding officer was going to get the wrong idea. 

Without her vision, her other senses adjusted accordingly as she knelt, and the next time Danse shifted, the sound of his footsteps seemed uncomfortably loud as he moved around her.

“I assume you know the rules.” Danse checked the bindings again, his hand brushing against her arm gently. “They may not speak to you. They may not attempt to change your choice. There will be nothing done against your assent.”

“I get it, Paladin,” she said gently, giving him a small smile despite the strangeness of the predicament and the fact that technically _she_ should be the one receiving comfort. “Don’t worry about me. I said I can take it and I meant it.”

A pause. He might’ve nodded, or he might’ve just been contemplating something. She wished she could see his expression. She doubted it would be one that she’d ever seen him make before.

Then he finally sighed. “Understood. I respect your decision and your bravery, Scribe.” His boots hit the concrete floor as he headed for the door. “It’s…unlikely to be long before you’ve got company.”

Haylen felt her cheeks burn and knew it would be visible despite her best wishes. “Ok.”

“Well,” Danse took another pause, then let out a small sigh, “see you later.”

 _See you later._ What a way to leave her there. The door closed, leaving Haylen alone in the motor pool. Flexing a little against her bindings, she exhaled heavily. She _could_ take it. Four days in the Penitentiary. Others had done it before her; just because she didn’t have as much-

The door swung open.

Heavy footsteps made their way over to her, and then there was a soft sigh, the sound of a flap being unclipped. That could have been literally anyone, except probably Danse, at least for now. Haylen wasn’t sure if she _wanted_ him to be the first one down here or not, right now. 

Without any other warning, a cock pushed against her lips, warm and slightly slick. Haylen obediently opened her mouth and let whoever its owner was push past her lips, slowly working into her mouth. The Penitentiary was all about trust, not personal pleasure, and Haylen could tell that already as a hand came to rest on top of her head, not pulling or pushing. Trying to relax, Haylen let more of the cock into her mouth. She had agreed to this, and she wasn’t going to back out now.

The newcomer stopped before they could gag her, and pulled back until just the tip was between her lips. Haylen sucked, bobbing her head gently, the sound _too_ loud. She wasn’t exactly acquainted with the dick sizes of her fellow Squad members, but from the behaviour, this didn’t seem to be Rhys – much too gentle and forgiving for him. Worwick? It would make sense if he was first…

Not that she was allowed to know, of course. Confidentiality. Among a squad of seven with six men and her the only woman. Like every man here wasn’t going to at least know what she looked like with a dick in her mouth by the end of her punishment. Her cheeks burned.

Haylen ignored her curiosity about who was between her lips and didn’t stop, feeling the man in front of her tremble as he slowly thrust his hips, once again doing his best not to move too far into her mouth as she worked him over carefully. Haylen hadn’t been raised in the Brotherhood, though she hadn’t had much experience outside of it either, and she could confidently say that this was the weirdest trust exercise she had ever engaged in. Maybe-Worwick swallowed heavily, clearly trying not to make a sound as her mouth worked him, and whilst Haylen appreciated his attempts not to tell her who was currently using her mouth, it didn’t really matter. Every man in the station was likely to end up doing _something_ to her by the end of her sentence.

The man’s hands scraped up the back of her head and Haylen couldn’t help letting out a moan at the sudden, impromptu massage to her scalp, lashes fluttering beneath her blindfold. Both hands immediately gripped her head, pulling _more_ of those noises out of her as she sagged a little in her bindings, thighs spreading a little wider. The seat of her underwear peeled away from her folds and she realised abruptly that she was just wet enough for it to _stick_ a little, tugging on her clit. The man sped up his hips as she moaned and Haylen knew he was going to cum soon. Pushing him deep into her throat, Haylen swallowed, and then pulled back a little before she sped up her head.

Frantic panting filled the air above her, and his cock started to _twitch._ Haylen managed to swipe her tongue over the head and then get him all the way to the base before she _swallowed._ Twitching against her tongue, the taste of him was lost as she immediately swallowed again, not letting a drop of him escape her. More for practicality than for effect, of course. The man petted her hair.

_Definitely Worwick. He’s been way too nice about this like he was when Danse called me out._

Haylen sucked him clean as he slowly went soft, and she let him slip out of her mouth, licking her lips clean. She heard the rustle of him tucking himself away, and then the door opened and closed.

Left to stew, Haylen shifted a little, rubbing her thighs together as her underwear pulled away from her slick core. She was _hot_ underneath her clothes despite the chill of the outside air, and she exhaled heavily, licking her lips again to ensure they were completely clean from Maybe-Worwick. It was normal for anyone on Penitentiary duty to end up…a little turned on. But Haylen had never considered that _she_ might enjoy it too. It wasn’t meant to be for personal pleasure, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little while longer this time for the next person to come in.

Haylen counted ten minutes at least. Was everyone recuperating from battle? Or- and her stomach gave a weird _twist-_ was Worwick the only one who found her attractive? And was he only using her because he felt like he _had_ to?

It was strange to feel such a weird pang of embarrassment and humiliation in the minutes it took between Worwick leaving and the door opening again. Maybe because Haylen was so used to punishments meaning something else, being something of use, and yet on the first day of punishment she had hardly been able to begin completing it. Danse wouldn’t add extra days, right?

But when the door open, her fears and odd sense of uselessness disappeared, and it didn’t take long for the next soldier to approach. The familiar sound of a crotch flap being undone was followed by the warmth of a cock against her bare hand. Haylen opened her palm, letting him slide the length along her hand before she closed her fist and gripped him tightly.

With her hands bound like this, she couldn’t move her grip back and forth, instead waiting for him. His gloved hand closed around hers, forming a fist that he began to slowly thrust in and out of. The odd sensation that had come over her when Worwick had used her mouth was gone, but it was replaced by another – the sudden desire to help the newcomer out the same way. She tamped it down, confused at the sudden urge to _please_ that came across her.

Was it because she’d disappointed Danse? Let down the team? Was she feeling _guilt?_ No, as the man fucked her closed fist, Haylen knew she couldn’t lie to herself and pretend that it was _guilt_ that was causing her to want to please the other squad members. Maybe she was thinking of how much more practical it would be and how much quicker it would be if the man simply went in her mouth instead? That had to be it. She was trying to optimise the time spent in here and she knew that giving head would be the best way.

Satisfied with her conclusion, Haylen repeatedly squeezed her hand around the man as he fucked her fist. He didn’t make much noise except for a few grunts, but already she could tell that this wasn’t Danse and it wasn’t Rhys. And it wasn’t Worwick back for more, so that left her with Dawes, Brach or Keane as the man in her grip. And if she was right, this sounded more like _Dawes._ Which was…well, it was one thing to be letting a Knight fuck her mouth, since they were the same level of rank even if they were from different divisions. But a Knight-Sergeant…

 _That_ was awkward, and embarrassment burned at her even as Dawes sped up his thrusts, his voice coming out a little louder as she realised he was getting closer. She kept on doing that _squeeze and release,_ mimicking the sensation of a woman coming around him, and he _really_ seemed to enjoy that if the way he groaned meant anything. He seemed to be trying his best not to do that; his voice would give away his identity, even if Haylen hadn’t already guessed it.

Finally he pulled his hand off hers and his cock out of her fist, quickly moving over to her mouth to slide his cock between her lips and jerk himself off onto her tongue. Haylen swallowed the thick mess that covered her tongue. Damn, she knew it was hard for anyone to get some personal time with them all bunched together like this, but Dawes clearly hadn’t come in a while if the _volume_ was anything to go by. Still, she swallowed it all down and licked her lips clean, and Dawes tucked himself away, hurrying out of the room. Was he embarrassed? It was no secret that Penitentiary duty was more for the lower ranked soldiers to use, not the officers. So maybe he felt _guilty_ for indulging.

Either way, he was apparently the only other person who had decided to use her that day. How long passed before the door opened again and Danse began to untie her, she didn’t know, but it was long enough that she was starting to daydream. When the familiar hands began to untie her, Haylen relaxed, exhaling.

“So, nobody else was up for it?” she murmured.

“I thought it best not to let them overwhelm you,” Danse corrected, freeing her left wrist.

Haylen swallowed. “So everyone was…”

“As I said, it would’ve been a bad idea to let them all charge in at once,” Danse muttered.

 _All at once._ Fuck. Now Haylen was picturing that, and she pressed her thighs together, letting Danse free her right wrist from the rope. Could she even handle six men at once? Theoretically she knew that at most she could do five, so where would the sixth man even…

Shaking her head, Haylen took a deep breath. “Glad to know I’m popular.”

“We’re in a stressful place right now,” Danse reminded her, as he helped her to her feet.

His hands were so warm and strong, and Haylen couldn’t help the shivers that filled her as she pictured that strength gripping at her as he-

“You’re cold,” Danse said softly, one hand sliding beneath the blindfold to tug it up as his arm wrapped around her, his other hand rubbing up and down her bicep.

“Yeah,” Haylen mumbled, blinking at the light that abruptly blinded her. She raised a hand to block it, and Danse began guiding her out of the room, into the warmth of the police station. Haylen’s eyes met Dawes and Worwick, and both immediately looked away.

Suspicions confirmed, she sat down by her bag, pulling out her rations and starting to eat. Rhys was hovering in the back, his eyes on her, and when she realised he was staring, a wave of heat rushed through her. Had Danse only allowed the two? Had Rhys not wanted to join in at all? Licking her lips, she looked away and carried on eating. Maybe he was just being cautious, not wanting her to get overwhelmed with the squad members. Haylen _knew_ she could take it, but if Danse had erred on the side of caution, she trusted his judgement.

Still…

The heat between her thighs wasn’t abating. And the thought of having _Rhys_ in her mouth tomorrow did nothing to cool her off either. Squeezing her legs together, Haylen tried to shift her thoughts to something else. Inventory, weapon maintenance, a _comic._ She felt a _throbbing_ in her core and pictured having _someone-_ not Danse, not Rhys, surely- buried in her.

Shit.

Haylen finished her rations too quickly for her racing mind to be distracted, and with nothing else to do, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. The thoughts played over in her head like some Pre-War movie, a mixture of scenarios. Something about _all at once_ and _Rhys,_ joining with the constant _throb_ that she couldn’t stop from taunting her body with its merciless repetition. If she’d known this was what she’d been in for…

Tomorrow she was going in without her crotch flap.


End file.
